


The Christmas Gift

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gift Giving, Incest, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Giving the right gift to your parents is always difficult when it feels like they have everything already. Luckily, Yang has an idea on what her awesome, loving but chronically romance-starved father needs - and since Ruby messe dup buying her own present, she can help!
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	The Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous

* * *

“Yaaaang! Yaaaaaang!”

It didn’t come as much of a surprise when Ruby came bursting through the door of Yang Xiao Long’s bedroom on the evening of the 22nd December – she’d heard her coming from a mile away. So had anyone else in the house. Pushing away from her computer, Yang leaned back over her chair and fixed her high strung sister with a dull stare.

“Yaaang!”

“I heard you the first time, sis. What’s wrong?”

“Dad’s Christmas present…”

Yang groaned. “You didn’t get him anything? God, Ruby, I told you to look a month ago! I even offered to help-”

“I did get him something,” Ruby argued, stomping her foot defensively. The panic soon took over, ruining that. “It’s not arriving on time!” Her sister looked about ready to pull her hair out. “The delivery mail said it wouldn’t arrive until the start of January!”

Most people would have assured Ruby it would be okay. Most people would have been sympathetic. Most people didn’t know her sister as well as she did.

“When did you order it?”

Ruby dithered, looking at the floor and kicking a foot weakly. “Yesterday…”

“Hmhm. You ordered Dad a Christmas gift on the 21st and are surprised when it can’t arrive on time. How many times have I told you not to leave things to the last minute? It’s not like Christmas sneaks up on people. I’ve been reminding you to get him something for six weeks.”

“I know but…”

“No buts. I can’t bail you out of this one, sis. What do you expect me to do? Drive down and threaten the delivery guys? They’re on their holidays as well.”

Patch was all but closed down now, too, covered in a thick layer of snow. Yang loved the winter, not just for Christmas but because Taiyang always stocked up on firewood before, and there was nothing quite as nice and toasty as staying in a log cabin warmed by a roaring hearth. Zwei would curl up in front of it, they’d open presents and eat a huge dinner, then roast s’mores together over the open fire.

It reminded her of when Summer was around – the s’mores had always been her little treat. Once she was gone, Dad took over, as he had with so many things in their lives. He really did his best. That was why Yang had made sure to plan him an extra special present this year; something to show him just how much she appreciated him and his hard work.

He was going to be hurt when Ruby didn’t have anything for him, though. He wouldn’t let it show of course, but it’d be there. Yang cupped her face, staring past her fingers at her nervous and rightfully ashamed sister. Ruby was clumsy and easily distracted but she wasn’t inconsiderate. Guilt covered her face to the point that her eyes were watering.

“All right.” Yang said. “Sheesh, enough with that. I’ll make you a deal.”

Ruby’s eyes lit up. “You mean you’ll let me have one of your presents for him?”

“I would if I had multiple, but I’ve got him something big this year, so there’s only one. I can’t let you have that, or _I_ wouldn’t have anything to give him. I guess I could let you join in, though. Say it’s a present from both of us…”

“Please! Please, Yang!”

“Hey. Hey. You haven’t even asked what it is. Besides, it’s kind of a gesture more than a present. You might not even want to take part once you know what it-”

“Whatever it is, it’s better than not having anything.” Ruby pointed out. She wasn’t wrong. “I’ll do whatever it takes. Just please, please let me join in on yours! I’ll do your homework for a month back in Beacon! I’ll keep Weiss off your back! I’ll-”

“Enough. Enough. You can join in.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ruby hugged her rightly, almost choking the life out of her. She paused and pulled back. “What is it? What are we giving him?”

“I think that’s best left as a surprise until the night,” Yang said evasively.

“Why? Is it embarrassing?”

“Maybe.” Yang shrugged, resisting Ruby’s pout. “Not for me, but you might find it embarrassing. Anyway, it’s like I said: you don’t have many other choices. And whose fault is that?”

“Mine,” Ruby grumbled. “I get it. You don’t have to rub it in.”

Didn’t she? Sometimes it felt like rubbing it in was the only way Ruby would learn something. Well, she only had herself to blame this time. Yang turned back to her computer as Ruby sulkily left the room. She didn’t mind her little sister cashing in on her thunder really, she was just holding back to teach Ruby a valuable lesson. As long as dad liked his gift, it didn’t matter if it came from one or both of them.

And Yang had a feeling he’d _love_ this. 

* * *

Christmas Eve was always a loud affair at the Xiao Long household. When Summer was alive, it had been her idea for the whole family to stay up until midnight and open presents that day, eating and playing games until the early hours of the morning. She’d always explained it away by saying Ruby and Yang wouldn’t get any sleep because of their excitement for presents, but Taiyang had always expected it was _her_ excitement, either to see what he’d gotten her or watch her baby girls rip open their gifts.

The tradition had stayed after her passing, a sweet way to remember her. He’d even set up a portrait picture of her over the roaring fireplace so she could watch their kids act like they were children again. That had been the idea anyway, Ruby and Yang hadn’t been that young for a long time. Now as young women in their own rights, they were entitled to be a little more mature.

Of course, entitled didn’t mean they always were mature.

“I looove eggnog!” Ruby giggled.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough, Ruby?” Taiyang phrased the question casually, not _too_ worried about Ruby drinking herself into a hangover when she’d be home, safe and nowhere it could end badly for her. Everyone had to learn their tolerance somewhere. “You _do realise_ eggnog is alcoholic, right?”

“Noooo it’s not,” she slurred. “I don’t – hic – drink!”

Yang reached over and pried the eggnog out of Ruby’s grip, replacing it with some grape juice. Ruby didn’t even notice. “Ignore her,” Yang said breezily. “I think she’s just nervous.”

“About what?”

“Nothing.” Yang was a poor liar and Taiyang hummed at her impish grin. “Is it midnight yet?”

Checking his scroll, Taiyang laughed. “Not quite. That eager to open your presents?”

“Not exactly…”

“We need to give you yoursss!” Ruby slurred.

“And there goes the surprise,” Yang muttered, ignoring Taiyang’s peals of laughter. “Yeah, yeah, we _had_ a surprise present for you. What a loud mouth you have, Ruby.”

“I’m not loud. I’m Ruby!”

Still laughing, Taiyang wiped a tear from his eye. He’d never asked for presents from the girls – they still bought him what they could, but how could kids really buy meaningful presents for their parents? Socks, ties, chocolates, the quality of those gifts was always around that level, but it never mattered. They said it was the thought that counted and never had that been truer than when your children got you something.

“You two don’t have to-”

“We _want_ to,” Yang interrupted firmly. “You do enough work already, dad. Let us show you we care!”

They didn’t need to. His girls never needed to _prove_ they loved him because it was never in any doubt in his mind. Still, Summer never doubted he was in love with her and yet she’d let him pamper her. Sometimes you just wanted to make that special someone happy. He was lucky to have such wonderful daughters.

“All right. I guess we can skip ahead a little.” He winked at Summer’s photo. “I’m sure your mom won’t mind. Who wants to go first? Shall I get your gifts out?”

To his surprise, Yang pushed him back down when he tried to rise. “Nope. We’re first.”

Taiyang fell onto the warm sofa, intrigued by the decision. It wasn’t like them to give up a chance to find out what their gifts were. Yang had always been the worst, caught more times than not tyring to sneak peaks. He could still remember waking up at two in the morning to her screaming in excitement when she’d snuck into the garage and found her motorbike under a cloth. He hadn’t had the heart to ground her over it, even if he threatened it.

_Maybe they’re both growing up,_ he thought as Yang dragged Ruby out the room and upstairs. The two were giggling loudly. _Or it’s a gag gift. Those two are laughing so much I wouldn’t be surprised._ Taiyang considered himself a prankster himself, so he wouldn’t be too upset. As long as the joke was a good one.

Whatever it was, it was taking time. Taiyang poured himself a little more brandy and leaned back, looking over his home with a proud eye. Zwei was asleep by the fire with a lamb bone almost as big as he was tucked under one paw, the rawhide ribbon tied around its middle dyed red with pet-friendly food. The dining room table was a mess, no one in the mood to clean it up after their Christmas dinner. It would be a joint job in the morning after presents. Qrow would also come around on the day, both to spoil his nieces rotten _and_ drink Taiyang out of house and home.

_I wish you were still here to see this,_ he thought, looking to the picture of Summer smiling down on them. _Don’t worry, baby. I’m raising them right. You’d be so damn proud of them._

Summer kept smiling, as he knew she would be in heaven.

“I’m baaack!”

Yang’s voice came a moment before she did, struggling to carry a big, red and white present. She’d changed her outfit for some reason, no longer in her casual wear but a Christmas elf costume. It consisted of a green miniskirt with white fake fur at the bottom, a tight green top with a plunging neckline and red and white striped knee-high stockings.

_That’s a little revealing, isn’t it?_ Taiyang tried not to think of that, but the skirt barely covered her thighs. _And where is Rub-?_ The present hiccupped drunkenly and Taiyang smothered a laugh. _Ah. I see._

“My, what a big present you’ve gotten me this year,” he said, deciding to play their game through. “Do I get to open it now?” He put his glass of brandy down and patted the floor in front of him, helping Yang set the big, heavy and slightly moving gift down.

“You can open it,” Yang said. “Sure.”

His eldest sat on the couch opposite him. Taiyang wondered if she realised how that position almost let him see up her short, elf skirt. He tore his eyes away. Yang was probably only wearing it because it was just them. As much as she liked to tease, she didn’t even have a boyfriend yet.

The present didn’t have any visible airholes so Taiyang wasted no time in untying the ribbon on top and pulling the lid off. “Oh wow!” he said loudly, trying not to laugh as he revealed his youngest knelt inside. “It’s my very own Ruby Rose!” He dipped his hands in and picked her up by her armpits, pulling Ruby out to sit on his lap. “I’ve always wanted one!”

Ruby had also changed her outfit, though hers was truer to her love for the colour red. It was, he was forced to admit, a sexy Mrs Santa costume. Short red miniskirt, thigh-high red stockings, a bare stomach and a red with white fur bra masquerading as a top. There was even a red ribbon tied around her pale neck and a box atop her head, clumsily tied to a lock of hair.

“I’m a present!” Ruby giggled, face flushed and eyes hazy.

“You certainly are,” Taiyang said, setting her on his lap. “You two are the best presents I ever received, and I’m thankful to your mothers for giving me you every day.”

“That’s something we wanted to address,” Yang said. “You do so much for us that we thought we’d do something back. And since mom isn’t around, there’s bound to be stuff you’re missing.”

That went without saying. Some of those things couldn’t be said in front of his girls, though. “That’s nice of you and all-”

“Ruby! You know what to do!”

In his lap, Ruby froze. “I do…?”

“Ruby!” Yang groaned. “Kiss!”

“Oh! Right!”

Ruby drunkenly threw her hands around his neck and leaned in. It wasn’t much of a surprise now what she intended and Taiyang laughed, tilting his head to the side so she could kiss his cheek as she intended.

At least, that was what he assumed she intended.

With incredible accuracy given her inebriated state, Ruby changed her trajectory at the last second, leaning round to plant her pursed lips boldly atop his own. Even that wasn’t entirely out of hand. A quick kiss between family, or so he assumed.

His brain struggled to keep up with the tongue suddenly invading his mouth and clumsily – but eagerly – hunting his down. Wet, warm and soft, her tongue and the taste of eggnog flooded his mouth, even as she collapsed over him, making wet noises.

Taiyang was ashamed to admit that it was a bit more than _shock_ that made him wait before pushing her away. It was there obviously, but there was also a rush of heady pleasure. Something sinful and guilty that took over him, no doubt born of alcohol and the recent wistful memories of Summer, who Ruby looked so very much like.

Parental instinct won out, however. He pushed her away, gasping for air and settling her in his lap. “Ruby! I – I don’t think that’s what Yang meant by kiss!”

“Huh? But Yang said I should use as much tongue as I could.”

Taiyang looked over her shoulder for confirmation. This had to be a joke – though making it at Ruby’s expense was unfair. He expected laughter or a scroll pointed his way.

He didn’t expect Yang to have her feet up on the sofa, thighs parted to show that she wasn’t wearing _any underwear_ at all. Taiyang’s brain died for the second time, words failing him.

“You miss mom, don’t you?” she asked, running a finger up her pinkish slit. “We do too, but you’re always doing everything mom used to do for us. Maybe we can return the favour.”

Taiyang’s breath came out in a hoarse rush. “A – Are you insane?”

“It’s our gift!” Ruby lunged in again, but this time Taiyang moved his head aside. Drunk as she was, Ruby didn’t stop in time and would have launched herself over his shoulder if he hadn’t grabbed her waist to steady her. “Whoah! Whoops! Tee hee!”

In his haste to catch her, he’d grabbed the only thing he could. Her waist. The one hand on her hip was fine, even if this thumb touched her bare midriff. The hand on her buttocks was more of a problem, mainly because, like Yang, Ruby was going commando.

Automatically, guiltily, his fingers splayed out over her warm ass.

His mouth was suddenly very dry as he set Ruby back down on his knees and held her in place. His heart was pounding, his head spinning. _This is wrong,_ he thought. Possibly the most obvious statement of the year. “G – Girls. This is… I don’t think you know what you’re saying…”

Yang bit her lip and slid a finger into her pussy.

Taiyang couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“I think we do, dad.”

God…

“You haven’t finished unwrapping your present either.”

Taiyang swallowed. “I haven’t? What present?”

“Meeee!” Ruby cheered drunkenly, bouncing on his lap and making his cock harden. “I’m a present!”

“Oh?” Taiyang ran his hands down Ruby’s bare sides, stroking her warm skin and settling his fingers over her belly. “Are you saying I’m supposed to unwrap you?”

Yang rubbed her clit. “That’s right. You only took off half the packaging.”

“I’m a present!” Ruby repeated with a drunken giggle.

“Mmm. You sure are.” Pulling Ruby in, he let her rest over his crotch, rubbing himself against her as he nuzzled his cheek into her neck and inhaled her scent. His daughter giggled and wrapped her bare arms around his neck.

_I shouldn’t do this._

He shouldn’t, but for the love of Summer, he didn’t think he could say no. Not after this assault. Taiyang’s hands slid up her back, searching for the clasp to her red and white bra.

The clasp came loose and Taiyang pushed his fingers up under it, letting gravity do the rest. Ruby squeaked as her small breasts were suddenly revealed. Sitting back, she looked down at herself in confusion, too tipsy to think about whether she should or shouldn’t cover herself.

Taiyang took care of that for her. With a hand around her lower back, he tipped her backwards, making her bend over with a girlish squeal. She didn’t fall with him supporting her, but her back arched over his arm, leaving her vulnerable. Taiyang sealed his lips over her belly button, swirling his tongue inside as she shrieked with laughter.

“Dad! Nooo! That tickles!”

“But you’re my present,” he told her, kissing his way up her belly to her stomach, then higher to the valley between her breasts. “Shouldn’t I be allowed to play with my Christmas present?”

Giggling and squirming, Ruby was too drunk to see anything wrong with that. Her warm bottom ground against his crotch as she fought to push him away, laughing and calling out to Yang for help. Taiyang slid one hand down to her bare ass, under her skirt, pulling her tighter into his burning erection.

His other slid higher, pushing her body up so that he could take one of her sweet mounds into his mouth. His tongue swirled over a nipple, teasing the pink bud to hardness, then sucking on it until Ruby’s giggles gained a new note, one of surprised desire.

“D – Dad,” she gasped. “That feels funny!”

“You’re a sweet Christmas treat, Ruby.” He slurped around her left tit, then moved over to the right, licking, kissing and teasing her flushed skin with his lips and teeth. “I’m going to gobble you all up.”

“Hah. Hahhh…” Ruby’s body was turning red and her bare hands clutched helplessly at her hair. It didn’t seem she fully understood what was happening, but she knew she liked it. “I – I’m a present…”

She certainly was. Taiyang’s hand settled on the back of her bare ass, shifting her slowly in his lap as if he were bouncing her like a child. Heavier now, however, Ruby’s warm crotch bumped and rubbed over Taiyang’s erection, her body heat easily wafting through his pants until his boxers were sticky with precum.

The best part was that Ruby never noticed, too busy mewling as his tongue played with one nipple and then the next. She didn’t even realise when he groaned and _dragged_ her down, almost straining to penetrate her through two layers of clothing. For a wonderful second, he could almost imagine his throbbing cock sliding into her.

Why not? Looking past Ruby to Yang, he saw his eldest now with two fingers inside herself and one hand playing with her full breasts, rubbing and tweaking her own nipples as she watched her father toy with her sister.

“You know,” Taiyang said breathily. “I have an early Christmas present for you as well, Ruby.”

Drunk on eggnog and new pleasure, his daughter breathily asked, “Really?”

“Hmhm.” He slid her to his knees, missing her warm body as she sat back with dazed look on her face. “It’s as sweet a treat as you are. But it’s a surprise, so I need you to close your eyes and keep them shut, okay?”

Ruby bounced on his knees excitedly. “Okay!”

Taiyang could hardly contain his nervous excitement as he had Ruby kneel on the floor between his legs. She closed her eyes, but he went a step further, undoing the ribbon tied around her neck and bringing it up to her face. It was thick enough to tie over her eyes with a cute little bow behind her head.

“Keep your eyes shut,” he said anyway, hands flying to his pants and unbuckling them. He pushed them down, lifting his hips up off the sofa until he could get his pants around his ankles. Boxers, too. His erect dick spring up, nine inches long and thick. It was slightly curved, light and sticky at the top with precum dribbling down the sides.

He paused with it in front of Ruby’s face, so close she could probably smell it. His youngest looked up in his direction with a huge smile, trusting him implicitly. Yang leaned back on her sofa, rubbing her clit with her thumb, biting down on her other hand as she watched Taiyang guide his wet cock toward Ruby’s lips. 

“Open your mouth,” he told Ruby breathlessly. “Don’t use your teeth. You need to suck on it until the good stuff comes out.”

“Like a popsicle?”

“Yeah.” Taiyang groaned as he rested the tip of himself on her lower lip. Even the hot puff of air she let out over him felt good. It’d been years since he experienced a blowjob. He’d never expected it might be Ruby about to give him one. “Here it comes, Ruby. Open wide.”

“Ahhh-ommm!”

Taiyang groaned as his girls’ lips wrapped around his cock, swallowing him whole and throwing him into a tight world of warmth and wetness. Ruby’s slender tongue pushed flush up against his tip, tasting his precum. She let out a happy sound and slurped loudly, sucking it off him in one fluid motion.

His hands gripped the armrests. He had to or he’d be taking her head and _slamming_ it down. Choking her. Luckily, Ruby was prepared to do it all on her own. Liking the first taste and with the promise of more, she started to suck greedily, slurping and sloppily running her tongue over his cock while her blindfolded face looked up toward him, wondering why her father was making such lewd noises.

“That’s it!” he choked out. “Keep sucking, Ruby. The – ah – treat will come real soon. Ungh.”

“You can do it, Ruby,” Yang said, joining in while fingering herself. The slutty Christmas elf flung a leg over her own chair, slipping a third finger in with a wet sound. “Keep sucking. Imagine _all that goodness_ running down your throat.”

That was aimed as much at him as Ruby! Taiyang groaned, cock swelling at the images Yang was planting in his mind. His hips bucked, driving himself a little deeper into Ruby and making her gag.

He was afraid she might stop, but she only paused long enough to catch her breath and wipe her mouth, then went back onto him and sucked like her life depended on it, mumbling and moaning around his shaft. Wet saliva ran down over his balls, dripping to the floor between Ruby’s knees as she gave him the best head of his life.

“It’s coming!” he groaned, every muscle in his body tensing up. “I’m cumming!”

Taiyang came with a ragged cry and Ruby’s cheeks ballooned out cartoonishly, suddenly full of cum. His daughter shifted her body back, gripped the base of his cock with one hand and swallowed as best she could.

“Get it all, sis!” Yang called, placing a foot on the back of Ruby’s head to stop her pulling away. “Come on. You can do it. Suck, swallow, suck, swallow.”

Ruby did her best. The constant alternating suction had Taiyang gasping at the ceiling, body slack and harms hanging over the edge of the sofa. Ruby would suck and swallow, pause to take a breath through her nose, then continue again. His greedy girl was taking so much down, and he kept giving! It’d been so long that it felt like his balls had gallons to offer.

By the time she was done, cum had leaked down her chin and fallen onto her breasts, painting her already pale skin white. Ruby reached up for her ribbon blindfold, but Taiyang caught her hand by the wrist to stop her. He was done waiting – done hesitating. Pushing her hand away and knocking her onto all fours, he flipped her short Santa skirt up lined up his rock hard member with her virgin entrance. He ran a finger up her slit, smiling wildly when it came away dripping wet.

She was ready for him.

“Dad,” she whined. “I can’t see. What are you doing? What is-”

Taiyang thrust into her snatch in one swift motion.

“Ahhhh~” Ruby’s squeal echoed around the house so sharply that Zwei woke up barking. The corgi looked over in time to see Taiyang slam his hips into his daughter, driving himself nine inches deep and causing Ruby to lunge forward, face falling to the floor as her hands lost strength. “Oooh. I feel so full!” she moaned. “Ah. Oh flip. Ahhh!”

Her pussy gripped him so tightly that he could feel the friction on every withdrawal. Every thrust met resistance, stretching his girl wider and wider. She took it like a champ, her cries skipping pain and jumping straight to bliss. He pulled on her hair, forcing her back up onto all fours and holding her head up. Her mouth hung open, tongue extended as her small breasts swung underneath her like pendulums.

On the chair opposite her, Yang had her feet on the ground and was furiously fingering herself. Taiyang took note of the blindfold still around Ruby’s head, thrusting and shifting their bodies until she was on all fours with her hands planted on the edge of Yang’s sofa. He pushed her head down into her sister’s sopping cunt, looking up at Yang’s slutty face with a wide grin.

Yang looked shocked, curious and incredibly aroused. Still thrusting, Taiyang took a bottle of eggnog and poured it over Yang’s mount, letting the thick, fragrant beverage dribble down her pink lips and pool in the crack of her ass. Understanding instantly what he planned, she shifted back, rubbing her clit and peeling her outer lips open with two fingers.

“Ruby,” Taiyang crooned. “Can you smell it? It’s your favourite drink.”

Her little nose sniffed at Yang’s cunt. The scent of feverish lust and sex must have been overpowering, but not nearly as much as the heady scent of alcohol. If her eyes hadn’t been blindfolded, they might have lit up. As it was, she leaned in and lapped once at what she assumed to be a treat smothered in eggnog.

It certainly was that.

“Oooh!” Yang moaned, thighs twitching.

Her legs almost closed on Ruby’s head, but Taiyang stopped them with a hand on each knee, holding her legs apart as Ruby licked her lips, hummed happily and dove right in. Immediately, her head flung back, teeth biting down on her hand as she tried not to cry out in pleasure and give the game away.

“Hmm! Hngh!” she mewled, legs shaking and coming up.

Her feet hovered above Ruby’s back and Taiyang caught them with one hand, holding her still with her legs above and Ruby below, licking furiously at Yang’s flower, licking up the traces of eggnog suffused with her sister’s juices. Yang’s purple eyes stared at him, lost to lust as she reached down and gripped her ass, pulling her cheeks wider so Ruby could lick even deeper.

“That’s it, Ruby.” He punctuated his words with harsh thrusts, powering Ruby into her sister’s pussy. “Lick it all up. God, that’s it. Here’s some more!”

Another bottle was upended between Yang’s legs, thick liquor running down the insides of her thighs. Yang threw her head back and tossed it from side to side, feet bucking in his hand as she struggled to keep still. Grinning, Taiyang touched the rim of the cold bottle to her clit, making Yang yelp as he tipped it up. A thick stream of eggnog washed over her clit, running down on either side of it and into the depths of her pussy.

Tossing it onto the sofa, Taiyang placed a hand on the back of Ruby’s head and pushed her in, plunging his hips forward and grinding Ruby’s tongue deep inside her sister’s sex.

“Suck, Ruby! Suck!”

“Slrrrrrrpppp!”

The wild sucking and slurping sound was reminiscent of a straw struggling for the last dredges in a glass. The glass in this case was Yang’s pussy, and his eldest daughter squealed as the alcohol – and her climax – was sucked out of her. Her body convulsed and her legs slumped down, every muscle in her body going lax. She sank down the sofa, driving her pussy even harder into Ruby’s face – so hard Ruby’s entire head seemed to disappear between her thighs.

“Ah! Ooooh! Shiiit!” Yang’s stomach twitched and shuddered as she came. Her eyes rolled back, body arching as an orgasm slammed down, robbing her of words, movement and even sense. “Ahhhhhhh~”

Taiyang came with her. It was hard enough to keep going with Ruby’s hungry pussy milking him but watching her bring her sister to orgasm sealed the deal. He grunted and pushed as deep as he could, then held still as his cock twitched, erupting rope after rope of pent-up cum straight into Ruby’s body. Her pussy contracted and squeezed him tight, milking it out as she shuddered and collapsed with a happy groan.

“N – No more,” she panted, holding her stomach. “I’m so full…”

Taiyang’s dick slipped from Ruby’s pussy, flopping down and leaving a thin stream of white to dribble out onto the carpet. He set her down as gently as he could, stroking her warm ass before looking up at Yang, still gasping in the afterglow of her own climax. His member stirred, growing hard again.

“So, Ruby isn’t the only present here. Is she?”

Yang grinned. “What if she is?”

“Then I’d say you can’t give away your sister as a present.”

He took Yang’s green and white stocking-clad legs and pulled, ripping her down the couch with a giggling shriek. Immediately, her thighs were on his shoulders, legs falling down behind his back. Her snatch was before his face, smelling of a heady mix of brandy, egg and sex.

Yang bit her lip excitedly. “Then it’s a good thing I’m not just gifting her.”

A good thing for him or her? Taiyang didn’t waste time teasing. He pushed his tongue inside his daughter, closing his eyes and savouring the taste of her folds combined with the way she gasped and went rigid, linking her ankles behind his back.

Ruby had been frantic and wild with her treatment, but he knew how to treat a woman right. Raven and Summer had provided plenty of instruction there. Taiyang teased Yang’s lips, gently using his thumb to brush her clit and make her mewl his name. Dropping his thumb down, he peeled her lips open and gently dipped his tongue within. The wet organ touched and tasted, curling up to chase droplets that could have been booze or arousal.

Yang was hanging half on and half off the couch, her bum suspended over nothingness, held up only because of her hands on the cushions and her legs over his shoulders. Taiyang’s free hand settled on her stomach, holding her still so he could gently eat her out. Every lap brought a shudder, every soft kiss on her clit a squeak and every long, probing lick a ragged moan.

Taiyang paused to look up past her shaved mound and kiss her clit, sucking on it lightly as his eyes met hers. “Who’s the one being gifted here?” he asked teasingly. “It feels like I’m the one doing all the work.”

“T – Then let me take over.” Yang growled cutely and used her feet to push his shoulders away. She thumped down to the carpet, then crawled toward him on all fours.

He let her push him down flat on his back, curious and excited to see what she would do. Still on all fours, Yang gripped his pants and pulled them off his legs, then did the same with his Christmas jumper, Taiyang holding his hands up to help her.

Her plump thighs settled down on either side of his ribs, her round ass firmly sitting on his stomach. Yang looked and reached behind her, stroking his length and bringing it upward. Taiyang moaned happily, running his hands up her legs so he could push the green miniskirt higher and see her the cleft between her legs, the point where her damp pussy was rubbing over his abs.

“You’re going to do all the work?”

Yang rubbed his cock up between her ass cheeks. “This _is_ your gift. Now just lay back and – hngh – let me work this out.”

Cute. He loved it when his girls tried to act adult. Obviously, this wasn’t what he normally meant when he thought it but watching Yang struggle to work out a sex position was somehow just as good. Taiyang could have helped by nudging her into position, but he stayed perfectly still. Yang worked his cock up and looked back with an adorable, pursed lips expression of frustration. Then, she pushed herself up and shimmied down his body, probing his hardness toward her entrance.

Taiyang hooked his hands behind his head, watching with a wide grin.

“I’m fine!” Yang snapped indignantly. “I know what I’m doing!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You’re thinking it,” she grumbled. Hesitantly, she pushed her hips back, and the tip of Taiyang’s cock disappeared into her. “Oh shit!” she gasped, shaking from her toes to the top of her head. “F – Fuck, it’s in. Mmm. O – Okay, just a few more inches.”

Just a few, huh? Taiyang bit back a laugh.

Yang lowered herself down slowly, using her hands placed on his pecs to push her hips down. Every inch was agonisingly slow, and probably more so for her. Stretching her, penetrating her, filling her. Taiyang bit his lip, determined not to lose it. He’d never been a quick shot before, but it’d been ages since Raven and Summer, and Yang was tighter than both by far!

There was no question that he was her first. The heady gasps, the shaking and the little mewls and breaths she took all told of her inexperience. He liked that, feeling a possessive desire to grab her hips, slam her down and fuck her brains out. He didn’t. Yang wanted this to be her treat to him, so even if he could have made it easier for the both of them, he let her have her fun.

_Not that I’m not liking this._ Taiyang looked up at his daughter, clad in that tight, lime green elf outfit with her bare shoulders and arms clutching his chest. The fabric hugged her large breasts, but her cleavage was on full display for him, as was her pussy as it slid inexorably down his cock, swallowing it deeper and deeper.

Eventually, Yang managed it. Her thighs settled on his hips, her knees digging into his sides as she sat down fully, all nine inches of him buried inside her. Yang’s face was flushed pink, dusted with sweat and her breasts were having as she panted for air.

“D – Done it,” she heaved. “It’s in. Hah. N – Now you just sit back and enjoy.”

Yang pushed herself up by her hands and her knees, sliding his cock out until only the tip remained inside her. Then she released, falling with a sharp gasp and a moan from her. Taiyang grit his teeth, resisting his impulses in favour of watching her try to get him off. Watching her shake and moan as he punched back into her was enough to have him feeling proud. One thrust and she was already like this.

She tried again, bouncing up and down on him. Her tight pussy gripped him harder than Ruby’s, especially when she’d come down and take him deep within her. Rather than bounce, Yang would complete each thrust and then pause to catch her breath. He could see that the intent was there, and she’d probably looking up the technique online, but reading and doing were two different things.

He loved it. Watching her struggle was ten times hotter than if she’d succeeded straight away.

“Need some help, baby?”

“No!” she growled, pushing up and down then up and down again. Two, this time, though her eyes were practically rolling back on the second. “I – I’m fine,” she blatantly lied, pussy clamping around him like a vice.

“Is that so?” His hands found her legs and slid up over her sides. “Then maybe I should have a little fun of my own.” His fingers found the V of her costume’s top, hooking down between her large breasts and tugging at the fabric. “You still have a little wrapping on yourself.”

Wherever Yang ordered the outfit from, she’d ordered one too small for her. When he tugged, the fabric split down her front, spilling her large, round breasts out. The material ripped straight down over her stomach, the two halves falling aside and giving him a beautiful view of her naked body.

“D – Dad!”

He reached up and squeezed her breasts, cupping them in his hands. They were Raven’s tits. Summer hadn’t been small, but Yang had her beat. Raven always did have the bigger bust. His thumbs found her hard nipples, already erect from all the pleasure he’d given her. He pushed them in and marvelled at the perky way they popped back. Yang’s breasts were so big they should have been saggy. They weren’t. They were full, soft, heavy and perfect.

Taiyang pulled them toward his face, watching Yang continue to try and bounce up and down on him, her mouth open and eyes closed tight. Amused at the idea of forcing a reaction, he reached over and ran a finger over a half-eaten chocolate cake by Ruby’s seat, collecting a fair wad on his finger before rubbing it over and around Yang’s left nipple.

“What are you- oooh!” Yang moaned as his lips sealed over her fleshy tit. “Ah!” she cried. “Dad! Oh God!”

He swirled his tongue around her, almost ignoring the chocolate in favour of tasting her. Bringing his lips together, he kissed her wet nipple once, then sucked as hard as he could, drawing a large amount of skin between his lips and releasing it with a loud smack.

“Ah!” Yang cried. Her pussy tightened even harder and her pace slowed. “D – Dad, I can’t. Hngh. Not so rough!”

Yes, so rough. Taiyang ignored the cake and simply fixed his mouth over her other breast, sucking and nipping until Yang was a shaking mess of hormonal groans. Desperately, she tried to bounce on his dick, but her strength failed halfway, and she fell back down, crying out sharply as an orgasm ripped through her. His cock was suddenly far hotter, squeezed in a pulsing, velvet wonderland as Yang squealed in pleasure.

She collapsed over him, panting and shivering as Taiyang continued to run his tongue and lips over her chest, kissing one tit and then the other, even pinching both her nipples together and flicking his tongue between them. His blonde angel could hardly breathe above him, clutching tight to his body as her pussy continued to quiver and twitch.

Laughing, Taiyang pushed her chest away and tipped his head back. His mouth found hers, accepting her sloppy, inexperienced and oh so hot kiss. Yang was all tongue, all wild motion. He coaxed and taught her better, showing her without words how much fun could be hard in soft and graceful motions. His girl was a fast learner. Soon, she was kissing him properly, slowly running her tongue over his, nipping and sucking as their bodies sank into one another.

“Never try and outpace a master,” he teased when they finally parted. Yang looked so embarrassed that he couldn’t help but kiss her again. “There’s a technique to riding a man without wearing yourself out, and it’s not best done by a virgin without stamina.”

Yang’s cheeks puffed out. “I have stamina!”

In fighting, sure, but training and sex were a little different. Taiyang brought his hands to her ass, gripping a cheek in each hand while keeping her flat over his chest. He pushed his feet down, lifting his hips up so he could be in a better position to thrust.

“You’ve done enough. Let me show you how it’s really done.”

Taiyang _thrust_ into her. The first lunge powered his cock into her pussy and had her gasping for air. He didn’t give her any mercy. Rolling his hips, he pulled down and then thrust up again, using his grip on Yang’s ass to drag her down onto him. His cock punched deep, hitting that spot she’d teased at earlier.

“Ahhhh~” she cried wetly, fingernails digging into his shoulders.

That was what he wanted. Sound. Volume. Proof that he was leaving a mark on her. Grinning, he pulled her hips up and his down, then slammed them together again. It was half his thrusting and half dragging her down onto him, but the two motions caused a frantic _slap_ on impact, rocking her mind.

“So deep!” Yang moaned. “It’s so deep!”

Taiyang continued the motion. Yang may have thought she had stamina, but a huntsman like him was on another level – and sex was never something you ever forgot how to do. His feet pushed down, lifting her up so he could get a better angle to slam his dick in and out of her.

The wet _slap, slap, slap_ of his thighs meeting hers echoed around the living room. His balls bounced up and down as he went, his powerful thighs driving every inch home. Taiyang’s fingers dug into her ass, dragging her up before ramming her back down again, never giving her an inch to work with. He slapped hard on her left cheek, drawing out a startled complaint that soon descended into frantic mumbling.

“Oh God,” she whimpered. “Oh God, it’s so deep. Tai-”

“Call me daddy,” he grunted, spanking her again and fucking her even harder.

“Daddy!” Yang wailed. “Daddy, I love it! Oh God, fuck this slutty elf, daddy! Ahh! Ahhh~”

_That’s it._ Taiyang slammed Yang’s hips down, moulding her body to his girth. _I’ll fuck you all right. I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to feel other men._

This was _his_ daughter. _His_ girl. He wouldn’t trust some fumbling teenager to show her a good time. Smiling into her neck, he bit and lick at her skin, making Yang cry out and grasp onto his hair for purchase.

“So good!” she cried. “So good! Ooooh~”

“Hngh.” Taiyang gritted his own teeth and kept slamming Yang’s ass down. His shaft bulged inside her, liquid fire running down his body to his balls. “Close,” he gasped. “I’m close.”

He should pull out; that was obvious.

“Arghhhh!”

No force on earth could have made him. Groaning with ten years of abstinence, Taiyang Xiao Long plunged his twitching cock deep within Yang’s pussy and unleashed his load. Thick, ropey strands of cum blasted out. Over and over, his dick squirted so much that it almost hurt.

His hands locked around Yang’s back, one between her shoulders and the other on the back of her head, a primal motion to prevent escape. A possessive hold so he could wring every last drop out inside her.

Yang didn’t try and escape. Her panted breaths washed over his ear; her heartbeat thudded loudly against his nose, almost audible through her silky breasts. Gasping for his own breath, he tilted his head to kiss the side of one of her boobs, running a hand down her sweaty back. He twitched once or twice inside her, the last, tortured spurts of cum.

“M – Merry Christmas,” Yang murmured.

“Merry Christmas,” he returned, kissing her cheek. “And this has to be the best gift I’ve ever had.”

Keeping hold of her, he tipped her back, sitting up with her stocking-clad legs wrapped around his back and her ass in his lap. His cock slumped out of her despite his best efforts to keep it in. The floor was soon a mess as semen leaked out of her.

He kissed her anyway, groaning as she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue into her. Carefully, he bore her down, laying Yang flat on the carpeted floor and planting one last kiss on her lips before pulling away. She lay there, the only stitch of clothing the green miniskirt and her striped stockings. Her lovely breasts hung to the side as gravity took hold.

Yang closed her eyes, but they opened a second later when a face was pushed down between her breasts. “Huh?” she opined, looking down to see her drunken sister laid out on top of her face first. “What…?”

“You said you’re Christmas presents,” Taiyang said, kneeling behind Ruby and sliding her red and white skirt up. The younger girl was laid out over Yang, her round ass shining in the light from the fire. “Well guess what. It’s still Christmas. That means I get to play with my presents as much as I want.”

Her eyes widened. Shock, panic and just a little excitement. Taiyang lined himself up and probed his slowly hardening member against Ruby’s tight little rosebud. He was so wet from her and Yang’s pussy that he slid in with remarkable ease. It probably helped that Ruby was so relaxed, passed out as she was.

That didn’t last.

He was halfway in when she woke up, crying out in surprise. She hadn’t even completed it before it turned into a ragged, lusty moan. By the time Taiyang was buried in Ruby’s ass, she was grinding herself on him desperately, face buried in Yang’s neck and hips bouncing back.

Thrusting forward, he pushed Ruby up her sister’s body, leaving them face to face. Yang didn’t hesitate to open her mouth, nor did Ruby to kiss her. The sister’s tongues writhed together wetly as Taiyang knelt above them, pounding in and out of Ruby’s tight asshole.

There wasn’t going to be much sleep tonight, he was sure. Or if there was, it would be with him inside one of his girls, all curled up naked and satisfied by the fire. It was only Christmas eve, too, which meant he had all of Christmas day to make the most of his presents. It’d been a while since he actively wanted to play with something one of his daughters got him.

This definitely was the best Christmas gift he’d had for a long time. Almost as good as Summer and Raven giving him his girls in the first place. Unbidden, his eyes roamed to her photo, Summer Rose smiling down on them. Smiling down on Taiyang alternating between Ruby’s ass and Yang’s pussy, driving both his girls to peaks of pleasure they’d never descend from. It would be a new Christmas tradition to go along with the late night dinner and gifts. One they performed time and time again.

Summer continued to watch over them as they cried out their pleasure as one.


End file.
